Tres regalos
by ozora no hime
Summary: Giyuu había decidido dedicarle solo un pensamiento a la fecha por la mañana. (Agregada segunda parte y final )
1. Tres regalos

¡Hola!

Confieso que esto no era lo siguiente que iba a subir, pero anoche me sentía un poco mal por una situación con mi mejor amiga (a la hora que estoy publicando esto, aparentemente estamos mejor) y pensé en exteriorizar(?) mi sentir a través de Giyuu... pero nah, al final no quise revolcarnos tanto en la tristeza y terminé animándolo, porque animándolo me animo yo jajajajaja.

Espero que a alguien le guste esto y solo quiero mencionar que Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei. (¿Alguien ya leyó el 184? Aparte de lo obvio, no esperaba que me doliera lo otro que hizo ;_; o sea, hirió mi corazón dos veces en el mismo capítulo ;_;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Tres regalos**_

Esa mañana Giyuu tomó nota de la fecha que marcaba el calendario. Decidió que, aunque sabía que no ocurriría nada especial y no tenía caso hacerlo, pensaría en el significado de ese día por un momento sólo para honrar la cariñosa disposición de su hermana.

Habían perdido a sus padres a tan temprana edad, que Giyuu prácticamente no los recordaba, Tsutako sería siempre su figura materna. Ella lo conocía bien y cada año prepararía con diligencia sus comidas favoritas, la que él más esperaba era la cena: el delicioso daikon con salmón, que aun en la actualidad, nunca fallaba en subirle el ánimo sin importar que tan duro hubiera sido el día.

Si Tsutako estuviera con vida, habría escuchado sus caprichos durante todo el día (en la medida que sus condiciones económicas lo permitiesen, pero Giyuu había aprendido desde temprana edad a no ser muy exigente), lo llenaría de bocadillos y después de la cena, le habría entregado tres regalos.

Cuando era más joven simplemente le emocionaba la idea de recibir tantos obsequios, pero a medida que iba creciendo, comprendió su significado: uno era de parte de su hermana, los otros dos eran de parte de sus padres, ella quería que Giyuu sintiera de algún modo el amor de toda la familia. Aunque no recordaba casi nada de ellos, los amó solo para complacerla. En la actualidad la amaba y lamentaba aún más su muerte (a causa suya) por esa bondad.

El cuervo graznó una nueva misión, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo cual fue una suerte, porque empezaba a deprimirse. Era mejor tener trabajo, mucho trabajo para distraerse. Además, mientras más trabajara, más hermanos podrían estar juntos para celebrarse entre sí.

La misión no le había tomado tanto tiempo como le habría gustado, pues el día aún no terminaba cuando entró al pueblo. Pensando en algo que lo mantuviera ocupado, decidió que era buen momento para ir por el chequeo anual que llevaba meses evitando, de igual manera ya Kochou empezaba a impacientarse y la última vez había amenazado con sedarlo para realizárselo. Y definitivamente no quería estar inconsciente o paralizado a la merced de un pilar del insecto furioso.

Sin embargo, al entrar al lugar, se encontró con Tanjiro.

– ¡Oh! ¡Tomioka-san! ¡Hola! ¿Regresas de una misión? – lo saludó contento el muchacho. Giyuu se limitó a asentir - ¿estas herido? – preguntó tras un momento, luciendo un poco preocupado. El pilar del agua pensó que no merecía tal consideración, así que decidió explicarse.

– Solo vengo por un chequeo, no estoy herido.

– Que bien… - Tanjiro suspiró aliviado – entonces creo que no interrumpo algo urgente ¿verdad?

– ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó intrigado.

Tanjiro le pidió que entraran a la sombra de la casa y ahí, le pidió a Nezuko que saliera de su caja. La chica demonio tuvo algunas dificultades que al principio Giyuu supuso se debía a que en ese momento el tamaño de sus ropas excedía por mucho el de su cuerpo. Pero la verdadera causa resulto ser un par de paquetes que resguardaba con mucho cuidado. Intentó entregárselos a su hermano, pero él le devolvió uno.

– No, no, Nezuko, hay que hacerlo juntos, a la de tres ¿sí? – la menor de los Kamado asintió – un, dos, tres, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tomioka-san! – ambos hermanos extendieron los brazos hacia él al mismo tiempo, entregándole los regalos. Y aunque Nezuko aún mordía el "bozal" de bambú que le había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo, comprendió que también esbozaba una sonrisa igual de amplia que la de su hermano.

Giyuu abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó observándolos en silencio, estaba seguro de que no quedaba nadie en el mundo que recordara ese detalle y aun así…

– Este es de parte de nosotros – comenzó a explicar Tanjiro mientras señalaba el regalo que sostenía una confundida Nezuko, empezaba a ponerle un poco nervioso el silencio del festejado – y este – señaló el paquete que sostenía – es de parte de Urokodaki-san, me comentó que como nunca pasas por allá no puede hacer más que enviarte cartas de felicitación, y como lo visité durante una misión, me encargó que te lo entregara… aaamm… ¿Tomioka-san? ¿acaso hicimos algo malo?

– No te preocupes, Tanjiro-kun, solo lo rompiste un poco – el pilar del insecto apareció desde detrás de Giyuu – pero al igual que algunas modernidades, vuelve a funcionar si les das un pequeño golpe – Tanjiro temió que realmente fuera a golpear a su colega, pero Shinobu se limitó a pincharle la mejilla. Con un pequeño sobresalto, el pilar del agua parpadeó y pareció volver en si - ¿lo ven? – sonrió Kochou.

– Lo siento, Tanjiro, Nezuko – por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Giyuu se disculpó de manera precipitada. Luego respiró para recuperar su usual calma y extender las manos para recibir los regalos – l-les agradezco.

Su tartamudeo, claramente a causa de lo desacostumbrado que estaba a esa situación, hizo que Shinobu riera, mientras que Tanjiro y Nezuko sonrieron contentos. Lamentablemente no pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo más, pues el cuervo del mayor de los Kamado llegó con nuevas órdenes. Con torpeza, y no exento de sentimiento de culpa, Giyuu les pidió que también le agradecieran a su maestro de su parte.

* * *

– Tomioka-san ¿no estas contento? – preguntó Kochou. Acababan de entrar al consultorio para empezar el chequeo.

– Lo estoy – aseguró el pilar del agua.

– ¿Entonces por qué tienes ese aire de insatisfacción? – Shinobu hizo una pausa mientras Giyuu dejaba los regalos en un rincón de la mesa y se quitaba el haori y la chaqueta - ¿podría ser que esperabas un regalo de alguien en específico? – inquirió con tono aparentemente juguetón. Tomioka negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento – Entonces ¿podrías explicarme que pasa? Estamos entre colegas ¿no?

El pilar del agua tenía varias razones para no querer hablar demasiado con ella, pero decidió que al menos en este tema, podía expresarse libremente, después de todo, tocaba el único tema del que Shinobu no se burlaba.

– Esta mañana estaba recordando como mi hermana solía celebrar mi cumpleaños – como esperaba, la mirada de Kochou se volvió comprensiva – ella… - hizo una pausa y luego negó con la cabeza – olvídalo, solo estoy siendo egoísta.

– Tomioka-san – Shinobu posó su mano sobre la de él, Giyuu la miró sorprendido y ella ensanchó su sonrisa – no hay necesidad de contenerse, te escucharé por hoy.

Giyuu suspiró y fijó su vista en un punto en la pared.

– Tsutako-nee-san solía… preparar tres regalos… - volvió a suspirar – me las arreglé para conseguir dos…

– Así que no estas contento porque te hace falta un regalo – concluyó el pilar del insecto, luego agregó divertida – no esperaba esta clase de comportamiento infantil de tu parte, Tomioka-san.

El pilar del agua suspiró exasperado y se negó a hacer contacto visual con ella, ya se sentía bastante avergonzado por tener tales sentimientos egoístas e infantiles sin que se los señalaran. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente estar agradecido por lo que ya había recibido? Incluso los regalos que había recibido eran de parte de tres personas que, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, encajaban perfectamente en el rol de "padre" y "hermanos".

Para colmo, algunos músculos de su rostro temblaban deseosos de contraerse en un puchero digno del niño más mimado. Provocando que, una vez más, Kochou riera.

Lo que él no sabía, era que a Shinobu también le habría gustado prepararle algún obsequio, pero lamentablemente había sido una semana demasiado ocupada y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en algo en específico. A decir verdad, en su interior, la revelación de que su obsequio habría sido bienvenido, aún si solo fuera porque completaba un pequeño ritual familiar (lo cual realmente no le molestaba), no había hecho más que aumentar su frustración.

Sin embargo, el ver como Giyuu luchaba por reaccionar y comportarse como el adulto que era, de algún modo le dio una idea.

– Bueno, en ese caso, Tomioka-san ¿estarás satisfecho con esto como tercer obsequio?

Giyuu le dirigió una mirada interrogante, y antes de que pudiese captar su propósito, Shinobu se levantó de su silla y acercó a él para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de sus labios. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver como los profundos ojos azules de Tomioka se abrían a más no poder y como un perfectamente visible sonrojo adornaba su rostro, que estaba congelado en una expresión de sorpresa.

– Ara~ ¿volví a romperte, Tomioka-san? – dijo en tono de broma mientras cubría sus labios y su propio rubor tras su mano envuelta en el haori de su hermana – supongo que tendré que empezar el chequeo de esta forma… ah, pero por favor, no olvides que dentro de dos semanas será mi cumpleaños, espero un regalo de tu parte~

Shinobu no esperaba respuesta alguna por parte del pilar del agua, al menos por un tiempo, y estaba segura de que no hablaría de su "obsequio", así que empezó con su trabajo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar curvar sus labios con verdadera satisfacción e incluso felicidad, cuando Giyuu torpemente y en voz tan baja que apenas si pudo escucharle, murmuró un "gracias" y prometió encontrar un obsequio para ella.

Giyuu pensó que Kochou había roto la "tradición" que había intentado completar, pues no encajaba en el restante rol de madre para nada y, además, no había completado tres regalos, sino cuatro. Pues, su beso y esa sonrisa verdadera perdurarían en su memoria por mucho tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claro que iba a meter algo de GiyuShino para animarme :vvv por si alguien se lo pregunta, aquí no son pareja... creo que podría decirse que ya se gustan, pero ninguno se ha decidido a confesarse ni nada.

Nos leemos~


	2. Tres mil regalos

Hola~ Aquí yo de nuevo XDu La verdad no tenía pensado continuar esto, pero RubyLRed me convenció, lo prometí para antes de navidad y aquí esta~ Una vez más estoy insegura acerca de si Giyuu y Shinobu me quedaron OC, pero al menos creo que con Mitsuri no lo arruiné :'v

Sin más que agregar, excepto que Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei, espero que a alguien le guste esto :'v

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Tres mil regalos_**

A diferencia del suyo, el cumpleaños del pilar del insecto era una fecha muy conocida en toda la organización de cazadores de demonios. En realidad, no era de extrañar, pues Kochou, directa o indirectamente se encargaba de la salud de todos, así que desde muy temprano Giyuu pudo observar a muchos bajos rangos y kakushis entrar y salir de la mansión Mariposa con regalos para ella.

El pilar del agua suspiró mientras se dirigía a su hogar luego de una larga noche de cacería. Habían transcurrido ya las dos semanas que separaban sus cumpleaños y él seguía sin tener la menor idea de que regalarle a su colega. Nada le parecía lo suficientemente bonito o adecuado, cuando se decidía por algo, le daba la impresión de que, o parecía demasiado simplón, como si hubiera comprado lo primero que vio en cualquier puesto de venta, o era un regalo más propio de un amante. Relación que por supuesto, no tendrían jamás. Giyuu frunció el ceño al recordar cómo había estado a punto de comprar un broche, hasta que la dependienta le comentó que seguro le gustaría mucho a su novia.

Un par de mizunoto que pasaban a su lado llevando un enorme paquete lo distrajeron de ese problemático recuerdo, estaban tan concentrados en su tarea que ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

Al observar el paquete dirigirse a la mansión, Giyuu pensó que su tarea era incluso más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio. De por si, hasta donde sabía Shinobu ya había crecido en una familia bien posicionada económicamente, y además era evidente que recibía toda clase de regalos, así que lo más seguro era que no se impresionara fácilmente _¿Qué podía obsequiarle a alguien así?_

No era que Giyuu buscara provocarle algún tipo de reacción exagerada, pero estaba seguro de que, si no le daba algo digno de ella, Kochou se lo reprocharía de por vida… o directamente planearía algún tipo de venganza.

Finalmente, Tomioka llegó a su habitación y soltó otro largo suspiro, sintiéndose más desanimado que antes de ver la procesión de regalos. Sin embargo, lo único que realmente lamentaba de esa situación, era su incapacidad de decidirse, pues secretamente estaba deseoso de agradecerle a Kochou los regalos y todos los pequeños gestos que ella tenía hacia él, pese a que también lo molestaba sin piedad. No pensaba decírselo nunca, pero siempre conseguía, de una u otra forma, despertarle un agradable sentimiento que calentaba su frío y aislado corazón.

* * *

Algunas horas después, Tomioka había despertado, y seguía sin encontrar una solución a su dilema. Se encaminó al pueblo con la intención de buscar algo de comer, quizá tener el estómago lleno de algún modo le ayudaría a pensar en un buen regalo.

En el punto en el que el camino se bifurcaba, guiando hacia la mansión Mariposa, pudo observar que las personas y los obsequios seguían fluyendo hacia ese lugar. Suspiró y se volteó, dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero un llamado lo hizo detenerse.

– ¡Tomioka-saaaaaan! – Mitsuri Kanroji venía corriendo desde la mansión Mariposa levantando el brazo derecho para saludarlo alegremente - ¿vas a visitar a Shinobu-chan? – el pilar del agua se limitó a negar con la cabeza, Mitsuri hizo una expresión de desilusión – oh, es que como te vi observando la mansión, pensé que tal vez ibas a felicitarla…

– ¿Tú ya lo hiciste? – preguntó Tomioka, recordando que Kanroji era muy buena amiga de Kochou. El pilar del amor volvió a sonreír contenta.

– ¡Si! Es increíble lo popular que es Shinobu-chan ¡ha recibido como tres mil regalos! Las niñas me contaron que empezaron a llegar desde las 5 de la mañana, pero que creen que Shinobu-chan ha estado recibiendo cuervos con felicitaciones desde la media noche – parloteó alegremente. Luego añadió con un susurro cómplice – y creo, solo creo, que alcancé a ver al menos un par de cartas de amor entre las montañas de regalos, pero pienso que Shinobu-chan debe haber recibido más ¿tú que crees, Tomioka-san?

El pilar del agua no cambió su expresión ni su tono usual al responderle a su colega, sin embargo, volvió a dar la vuelta, reanudando su caminata.

– La popularidad de Kochou no es un asunto que me concierna, pero me alegra que sus méritos sean reconocidos.

Mitsuri volvió a sentirse decepcionada por la respuesta de Tomioka. Luego, su estómago rugió exigiendo alimento, pues, aunque en la mansión su amiga le había convidado a muchos de los dulces que había recibido, Kanroji decidió contenerse, pues no consideraba correcto acabar con los regalos de alguien más. Como resultado, solo había conseguido despertar su apetito.

– ¡Tomioka-san! – corrió para alcanzarlo – Voy a comer justo ahora, si no estás saliendo hacia alguna misión ¿te parece si vamos juntos? ¡Somos colegas después de todo! – Para su sorpresa, Giyuu la miró por unos segundos y luego asintió, después dejó que ella eligiera el establecimiento cuyas reservas asaltaría.

Normalmente, Tomioka evitaba juntarse más de lo necesario con sus colegas, con excepción de Kochou, quien desde el principio había sido demasiado insistente. Las veces que había compartido una comida con alguien además del pilar del insecto fuera de una misión, habían sido meras casualidades en las que sus colegas lo encontraban por el camino y arrastraban con ellos (generalmente Rengoku y Uzui), o se sentaban a comer junto a él sin darle oportunidad de negarse (en este caso encajaban Kanroji, Iguro, Tanjirou, y sus amigos cuando estaban con él).

Era la primera vez que aceptaba una invitación del pilar del amor, y aunque no comprendía del todo porqué, sentía sobre sí la mirada hostil del pilar de la serpiente. La misma con la que lo miraba cuando Kanroji se distraía durante las comidas que compartía con ellos, pese a que simplemente comía en silencio. Pero esta vez decidió aceptar por dos simples razones, la primera era que, de igual manera también se disponía a comer, la segunda era que quizás, siendo amiga de Kochou, su colega podría ayudarle con su problema.

* * *

Tras un rato de parlotear y comer al mismo tiempo, Mitsuri decidió que era hora de intentar sacar al pilar del agua de su mutismo, así que apartó la pila de platos que se alzaba entre ellos para poder verlo.

– Oye, Tomioka-san ¿No piensas visitar del todo a Shinobu-chan? – fue incapaz de ocultar la tristeza en su tono de voz, pues, aunque no lo había mencionado explícitamente, estaba segura de que su amiga esperaba algo de su colega – creo que al menos deberías felicitarla… - Giyuu bajó la taza de té que estaba bebiendo y observó al pilar del amor.

– ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Kochou te mencionó algo? – pese a su usual tono sereno, lo cierto era que Giyuu estaba un poco nervioso al hacer esa pregunta. Sin embargo, fue Kanroji quien se puso demasiado nerviosa para notarlo.

– N-no… no realmente… e-es solo que… y-ya sabes… somos colegas y ge-generalmente ustedes hacen muchas misiones juntos ¿no? A-así que creo q-que a Shinobu-chan le a-agradaría mucho que tú le d- a-al menos la felicitaras – trató de excusarse para no revelar del todo lo que realmente pensaba.

Giyuu volvió a sumergirse en el silencio mientras tomaba su taza de té, haciendo que Mitsuri empezara a ponerse más nerviosa, esperaba no haber sido indiscreta con lo que creía que su amiga sentía.

Luego de varios minutos, cuando Kanroji ya estaba comiendo más por ansiedad que por hambre y se preguntaba como Shinobu soportaba esos silencios, Tomioka finalmente volvió a hablar.

– Si pienso ir a felicitarla, es solo que también debo darle un obsequio y no sé qué podría llevarle.

A Mitsuri le tomó varios segundos procesar lo que acababa de escuchar… luego sonrió extasiada ¡Tomioka no solo si felicitaría a Shinobu, sino que, además, no lo había hecho porque quería hacerle un regalo, pero no sabía cuál! La situación se le hacía tan adorable que su corazón se aceleró como si estuviera en medio de una batalla.

– ¿¡E-en serio!? ¿¡solo no has ido porque no sabes que regalarle!? – Mitsuri pidió una confirmación con el rostro sonrojado, para su alegría, el pilar del agua asintió, y ella no pudo evitar reír de felicidad – no tienes que preocuparte mucho, Tomioka-san, Shinobu-chan estará feliz con solo la intención, así que no te compliques demasiado – Giyuu miró al vacío y murmuró.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro…

– ¡Claro que si! En serio, te prometo que Shinobu-chan estará feliz incluso si no le llevas nada – Kanroji había golpeado la mesa con sus manos para enfatizar su punto, aunque luego tuvo que luchar para evitar que las pilas de platos se cayeran.

El pilar del agua le ayudó a evitar la tragedia, pero pensó que no tenía caso intentar hacerle ver a su colega su punto de vista, así que decidió abordar el punto directamente.

– En cualquier caso, estaría mal presentarme con las manos vacías – hizo una pausa para decidirse a preguntar - ¿podrías darme alguna sugerencia?

Mitsuri casi dejó caer la pila que tenía entre las manos ¡Tomioka le estaba pidiendo consejo para el regalo de Shinobu! Inmediatamente abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo al caer en cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía entre manos. Debía sugerirle un regalo que le gustara a Shinobu (aunque sabía que el pilar del insecto no era tan quisquillosa en realidad), que fuera lindo, pero tampoco ilusionara demasiado a su amiga (pues no estaba segura de lo que sentía el pilar del agua por ella), también debía tener cuidado de que no fuera algo imposible o tardado de conseguir y por supuesto, que no afectara las finanzas de su colega (de las cuales no tenía la menor idea).

Una vez más estabilizó la pila de platos, se sentó y, llevándose una mano al mentón, cerró los ojos para meditar el asunto.

Entretanto, Giyuu ayudó a la camarera a recoger los platos, hacer la cuenta de Mitsuri y pagar la propia.

Finalmente, el pilar del amor creyó encontrar la sugerencia perfecta.

– ¿Qué tal flores? – Giyuu parpadeó.

– ¿Flores? Pero Kochou ya tiene un jardín – Kanroji asintió sonriendo confiada.

– Si, así que nadie ha pensado en regalarle flores, pero Shinobu-chan una vez me contó que la mayor parte de plantas de su jardín tienen algún uso medicinal, las pocas que no lo tienen, o se usan para preparar la comida o fueron escogidas por Kanae-san o alguna de las otras chicas.

Giyuu lo meditó un momento.

– Pero entonces ¿porqué Kochou no ha plantado alguna para si misma? ¿es posible que en realidad no le gusten?

La confianza absoluta que tenía Mitsuri se desplomó en un segundo.

– T-tienes razón, n-no tengo idea de cuál es la flor favorita de Shinobu-chan o si en verdad no le gustan – admitió empezando a sudar de manera un tanto alarmante, luego sacudió la cabeza – ¡debe tener alguna razón! ¡pero aún creo que las flores son una buena elección! ¡Porque en verdad, en verdad, nunca he escuchado de una chica a la que no le gusten! ¡Y- y de igual forma son algo efímero, no es algo que vaya a causarle problemas por dedicar tiempo a su cuidad, y su propósito es solo mostrar que su cumpleaños te importa! – tomó las manos de Giyuu y lo miró con determinación – créeme, Tomioka-san, estoy segura de que las flores le gustarán ¡Mi intuición femenina me lo dice!

* * *

No era como si Giyuu confiara demasiado en la intuición femenina de Kanroji, pese a que se trataba del pilar del amor, pero el tiempo se acababa y no tenía más ideas, así que decidió probar la suya. Sin embargo, escoger que tipo de flor obsequiar seguía siendo un problema, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo en manos profesionales. Así fue como arribo a la floristería que abría cerca de las afueras del pueblo casi al morir la tarde.

Al llegar, una pequeña niña, quizá de la edad de las pequeñas ayudantes de Kochou, lo observo con curiosidad, pero al notar que el cazador se detenía frente a la tienda que su madre distraídamente estaba cerrando, salió corriendo a llamar la atención de la mujer.

– ¡Mama! ¡Un señor cazador! ¿Van a venir los demonios? – pregunto algo curiosa. La mujer palideció ante su pregunta, le pidió que no hiciera esas suposiciones en voz alta de inmediato, y se giró para atender a su visitante.

– Disculpe… ella no sabe lo que dice – la mujer titubeo un instante, sorprendida de descubrir que dicho cazador era nada menos que el más silencioso de los pilares – ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

– Necesito flores – informo Giyuu, preguntándose si no era obvio el motivo por el que se detuvo en su tienda.

– ¿Flores de glicinias? – pregunto alarmada, temiendo que hubiera alguna emergencia en la mansión Mariposa justo ese día. Pero se tranquilizó al ver al pilar del agua negar con la cabeza.

– Son para un regalo – aclaró.

No mujer no pudo evitar quedarse callada un momento, sumida en especulaciones. Su primer pensamiento fue que el regalo sería para el pilar del insecto, pero las únicas flores que todos buscaban para regalarle eran las que utilizaba en su trabajo, porque todos conocían el hermoso jardín que adornaba la mansión, y además corrían rumores de que la cazadora estaba tan acostumbrada a trabajar con yerbas, que las flores habían perdido mayor significado o belleza a sus ojos.

Ella misma había elegido buscar otro presente para honrar a la mujer que tanto ayudaba en el pueblo, porque en todas las veces que había visitado su humilde tienda, nunca la había visto interesarse por una planta que no tuviese alguna utilidad.

¿Sería posible que el pilar del agua supiera algo que el resto ignoraba, o era tan distraído como algunos comentaban y no había notado ese detalle? Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para cometer una indiscreción, su pequeña hizo las preguntas que habitualmente le correspondía a ella hacer.

– ¿Qué tipo de regalo es? ¿Para qué tipo de persona es? ¿Cuál es el mensaje que quiere transmitir? – pregunto la niña, aun aferrada a su falda.

Claro, debían ser profesionales y no preguntar por la identidad del destinatario, de esa forma sus clientes podían hablar mejor sobre lo que querían transmitir sin temor a delatarse. Aunque era una lástima, porque era la primera vez que sabía que el pilar del agua quería dar un regalo, por lo que se moría por saber si su suposición era acertada. Pero lo cierto era que, aunque la fecha fuera propicia, el obsequio no necesariamente era para Shinobu Kochou, la única persona que osaba perseguir y molestar de manera casi incesante al hermético cazador para sacarle alguna expresión.

Si, incluso en el pueblo eran conscientes del particular acoso que ejercía el pilar del insecto sobre él. Realmente, el pilar del agua no parecía tener razones para querer hacerle un obsequio, menos uno tan delicado, a su colega, lo que aumentaba la intriga de saber a quién iría destinado el presente. Además, también sentía curiosidad sobre el tipo de mensaje que alguien como Giyuu Tomioka quería transmitir.

Giyuu frunció ligeramente los labios, inseguro de cómo responder tantas preguntas soltadas de golpe. ¿Era realmente necesario? Solo quería comprar unas flores. Pero la niña empezaba a verlo con el ceño fruncido debido a la impaciencia propia de su edad, lo que le hizo recordar la afirmación de Shinobu sobre ser odiado. Así que decidió hacer un esfuerzo para satisfacer a la pequeña y demostrar que no era odiado.

– Es un regalo de cumpleaños, pero también de agradecimiento – calló un momento para tratar de pensar como describir a su colega, como definir qué tipo de persona era Kochou - es para una mujer, una colega – soltó de manera improvisada, pues la niña lo miraba con más impaciencia.

La madre de la pequeña sonrió tratando de esconder su decepción. Las posibilidades de que la destinataria de las flores fuese el pilar del insecto habían aumentado, o básicamente estaba casi confirmado, pero el mensaje era demasiado insípido. Quizá si era cierto que el pilar del agua era tan simple como se veía y estaba regalando flores porque no tenía idea de que darle a su colega.

– Entiendo, en ese caso le preparare un ramo ahora mis…

– ¡Eso no es suficiente! – interrumpió la niña, totalmente insatisfecha con la respuesta del cazador, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de los dos adultos. Aunque a su madre no le extrañaba tanto su reacción, pues la respuesta del pilar del agua había sido demasiado corta en comparación con las que solían escuchar, lo que le preocupaba era a quien dirigía su berrinche.

– ¿Por qué no es suficiente? – pregunto Giyuu, genuinamente confundido, pues había respondido todas las preguntas. La niña finalmente soltó la falda de su madre para acercarse a encararlo, visiblemente enfadada.

– ¡Porque mi mama hace los arreglos más bonitos del mundo! – afirmo – ¡Y puede hacerlo porque entiende los sentimientos de las personas que están encargando los ramos! ¡Con una explicación tan corta, el ramo no será tan bonito y eso hará que mi mamá pierda su reputación! ¡Y será su culpa! – sentencio señalando con el dedo al cazador.

– L-lo siento – se disculpó nerviosa y apresuradamente la mujer, pues no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría el pilar del agua al hecho de que una niña quisiera obligarlo a hablar más – no tiene que forzarse si no quiere, de igual forma puedo preparar un bonito arreglo…

– ¡Pero no será tan bonito! – siguió protestando la niña casi al borde del llanto - ¡Tú siempre dices que nuestra reputación es todo lo que tenemos! ¡La perderemos con un mensaje tan simple!

– ¡Silencio! ¡Estas molestando al señor! – trato de contenerla la madre.

Giyuu pensó seriamente en las palabras de la niña. Ya era indigno del título de pilar del agua, no podía mancillarlo más al arruinar el método de supervivencia de una familia solo porque no quería hablar demasiado de sus sentimientos. Además, había otro punto en las protestas de la pequeña ¿acaso tenía sentido entregar un regalo que de por si, ya estaba elegido de la manera más azarosa, sin otorgarle al menos un pequeño significado especial, más cuando, los regalos que había recibido habían sido tan especiales para él? Si ni siquiera él mismo se sentía del todo satisfecho, era probable que Shinobu lo estuviese mucho menos.

– Está bien, intentare expresarme mejor – dijo al fin, logrando que tanto la niña como la mujer se callaran – pero puede que tome algo de tiempo – admitió.

– Si gusta, puede pasar a tomar un poco de té – ofreció la estupefacta mujer ¿era posible que el pilar del agua finalmente fuera a revelar lo que había en su mente?

Al menos su hija parecía satisfecha con la dispocición del cazador.

* * *

Poco antes de la medianoche, Shinobu se encontraba recolectando hierbas en su jardín. Su semblante oscilaba entre la tristeza y el enojo, pues por mucho que había esperado, la persona que más deseaba ver no se había presentado ni siquiera a felicitarla. Aun si Tomioka se había olvidado de la fecha de su cumpleaños, era imposible que no hubiera visto la fila de personas ir a la mansión con regalos, lo había visto pasar al menos dos veces rumbo al pueblo, incluso yéndose con Mitsuri.

¿Quizá no recordaba que tenía una especie de deuda con ella? ¿O el pequeño beso que había depositado en su mejilla había sido demasiado insignificante para el como para considerarlo un regalo o sentirse en deuda? Si se ponía a pensar, de hecho, era patético que llegara a hacer eso solo para que el pilar del agua le hiciera un obsequio (y eso, obviando el hecho de que un beso era cuestionable como presente), y peor aún que supiera que iba a ponerse feliz aun si le regalaba algo por obligación.

En realidad, se daba cuenta de que era bastante injusta al no apreciar tanto las muchas muestras de cariño, agradecimiento, e incluso proposiciones amorosas, que había recibido a lo largo de todo el día, por esperar un obsequio obligado.

Terminaba de recoger las yerbas mientras soltaba un suspiro y negaba con la cabeza ante su propia estupidez, cuando el susurro de unos pasos ligeros, pero perfectamente reconocibles alcanzó sus oídos. De inmediato reemplazo la sonrisa de felicidad que afloro en su rostro, por una cargada de la dosis mínima de veneno que le aplicaba siempre, antes de encararlo.

– Ara, se te hizo bastante tarde ¿no, Tomioka-san?

Giyuu se detuvo un momento y, aprovechando la momentánea sombra que lo cubría de la luz de la luna, trago grueso. Kochou parecía algo molesta y no tenía idea de que efecto tendría sobre ella el regalo que llevaba.

– Aun no es medianoche – intento defenderse.

– Si, pero te vi pasar dos veces rumbo al pueblo, e incluso irte con Mitsuri-san – comento con un deje de reproche en su voz sin poder reprimirse, le molestaban tanto los hechos mencionados como el que la hiciera sentir celos de su amiga – pudiste desviarte al menos un momento para desearme feliz cumpleaños.

– Dijiste que debía traerte algo, estaba buscándolo – intento justificarse. El corazón de Shinobu dio un pequeño salto de felicidad… que disimulo con otro ataque.

– Si, eso dije, pero la verdad es que solo te estaba molestando, no espero mucho de una persona tan distraída como tú, con la felicitación bastaba.

El pilar del agua pensó que debería sentirse al menos un poco molesto, pues se había preocupado tanto tiempo por nada. Pero curiosamente, el comentario de Kanroji fue lo que acudió a su mente "_En serio, te prometo que Shinobu-chan estará feliz incluso si no le llevas nada",_ le hizo sentir mejor. Quizá Kochou era una persona más sencilla de lo que creía y en realidad si se habría contentado con tan poco.

– ¿Entonces no quieres esto? – inquirió, mostrando su regalo.

Shinobu tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar a tomar el hermoso arreglo floral antes de que Giyuu se lo llevara. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que la cara de genuina sorpresa que había puesto, hizo que el pilar del agua se congelara en su lugar, temeroso, pero a la vez intrigado.

– Bueno, ya que te tomaste la molestia, entrégamelo – dijo finalmente con un tono y una sonrisa complacida, luego de poner el canasto en el que había recolectado las hierbas en el piso y extender los brazos para que le entregara el arreglo.

Aliviado porque al parecer, una vez más Kanroji había tenido razón, Giyuu entrego las flores y tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que Kochou si apreciaba dichas plantas, al verla hundir su rostro entre ellas y aspirar su aroma.

– Estas no son flores que recogiste por ahí ¿verdad? – saltaba a la vista, pero quería confirmarlo.

– No sabía que flores te gustan, así que le pedí ayuda a la floristería que queda casi fuera del pueblo.

El pilar del insecto sonrió entre las flores. Conocía todos los negocios relacionados con plantas del pueblo, dado que esa floristería en particular casi solo atendía encargos para regalos, no la visitaba a menudo, pero era consciente de su fama. Ahora se hacia una idea de porque Giyuu llegaba tan tarde, probablemente el arreglo acababa de ser terminado.

– Bueno, entonces veamos que tenemos aquí… ¿conoces el lenguaje de las flores, Tomioka-san? – Giyuu negó con la cabeza.

– La vendedora y su hija mencionaron algo, pero no sé qué significa cada una – empezaba a ponerle nervioso la posibilidad de que estuviera entregando un mensaje equivocado.

– Entonces traduciré para ti el mensaje que estas flores tan bonitas me están dando~ – canturreo señalando las primeras flores – este farolillo y esta rosa cetifolia me dicen que estas agradecido conmigo – le sonrió, aunque se sintió un poco decepcionada. Mientras Giyuu se alegró de que fuera el mensaje correcto – y, esta rosa champan habla de tu respeto y admiración hacia mí – el pilar del agua se limitó a asentir – vaya, y yo que creía que me odiabas – rio ligeramente, a decir verdad un poco aliviada, luego señalo otra – este polyanthus dice que confías en mi – una vez más, Giyuu asintió – te agradezco~ – canturreo, para señalar otras dos al tiempo que alza las cejas y su voz adoptaba un tono pícaro – jeee… este brezo morado y este convolvulus dicen que admiras mi naturaleza femenina… ¿o seductora? Tomioka-san, no sabía que eras capaz de tener tales pensamientos – comento en tono jocoso, aunque por dentro estaba casi saltando de felicidad porque el distante Giyuu Tomioka al menos la veía como mujer, y el hecho de que, en lugar de negarlo, se limitara a desviar la mirada con lo que parecía un tenue rubor, no hacía más que alimentar su alegría – oh – su tono ligeramente sorprendido alarmó a Tomioka, haciendo que volteara a verla.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado, aunque la sonrisa satisfecha de Shinobu lo hizo arrepentirse al instante.

– Este lindo lirio malva, junto con este bonito tulipán jaspeado dicen que piensas que tengo unos ojos preciosos que te enloquecen~ – canturreo señalando las flores que incluso coincidían con el color de su mirada, Giyuu sintió que el color del rostro se le subía más y apenas pudo limitarse a apartar la mirada de ella de nuevo.

Shinobu rio, cada vez más feliz, porque las reacciones de Giyuu le indicaban que estaba haciendo una lectura correcta. Sus ojos se posaron en las flores restantes y se abrieron como platos _¿¡Era posible!?_

Su silencio llamo la atención de su colega, quien reticentemente le pregunto sin verla:

– ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

El pilar del insecto considero cuidadosamente el mensaje que estaba interpretando y concluyó que era posible que la peonia y margarita rosas fueran una especie de advertencia por parte de la florista, acerca de Giyuu. Aunque si no las apartaba de las otras… decidió hacer algunas confirmaciones primero.

– Tomioka-san – lo miro seriamente, haciendo que la alarma en Giyuu aumentara - ¿sabías que el tulipán rojo es una declaración de amor? – pregunto señalando la flor.

Giyuu sintió el pánico sacudir su sistema nervioso y el calor golpear su rostro. Había hablado de más con la florista y esta había dicho _demasiado_ con sus flores. Viendo la seriedad de Shinobu, supo que había sido un error entregar semejante mensaje. Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero ella volvió a hablar primero.

– Ya veo que no… ¿al menos sabias que el tulipán amarillo significa amor sin esperanzas? – el tono de voz de Kochou seguía siendo serio, Giyuu casi deseo que volviera a molestarlo mientras negaba con la cabeza – entonces… si junto los tulipanes con estas dos flores – siguió Shinobu tras pasar saliva – ¿es correcto pensar que… me amas – titubeo al notar que el abría los ojos con sorpresa y pánico – o al menos me quieres – agregó – pero eres muy tímido para decírmelo… porque piensas que no tienes oportunidad?

Giyuu no soporto más sostenerle la mirada. Considero negarlo todo, pero… ¿Qué caso tenía? Estaba seguro de que después de esa noche, no podría volver a actuar con ella de manera normal, a menos que consiguiera aislarse tras un muro de completa indiferencia a su existencia, cosa que, llegados a este punto, parecía bastante imposible. Sin mencionar que iba en contra de su naturaleza honesta. Por lo tanto, aun si atreverse a hacer contacto visual con ella, asintió.

No esperaba escuchar un suspiro que parecía de alivio por parte de Shinobu, ni que esta le pusiera el tulipán amarillo en las manos.

– Te devuelvo esta, y aceptaré todas las demás – le dijo sonriente, y aunque estaba convencido de que estaba siendo rechazado, Giyuu no pudo dejar de admirar la sonrisa genuina que rara vez lograba aparecer en el rostro del pilar del insecto.

– ¿Por… que? – pregunto torpemente, sintiéndose realmente confundido ¿Esa acción tendría un significado especial?

– Porque no es un amor sin esperanza – Shinobu ensancho su sonrisa antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios – el sentimiento es mutuo, Tomioka-san.

El pilar del agua no alcanzaba a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo y la cara que estaba poniendo producto del shock hizo que Shinobu riera, plena de felicidad. La única queja que tenía respecto al regalo de Giyuu, era la necesidad que tenía de saber cuáles habían sido las palabras exactas que había usado para hablar de lo que sentía por ella.

Una vez más ensancho su sonrisa cuando Giyuu, lentamente, como si temiese que se desvaneciera en el aire, extendió su mano para tocarle la mejilla, y al notar que no se alejaba, tomó valor para devolverle el beso.

Shinobu pensó que ya tendría tiempo de averiguar que palabras habían llevado a la florista a crear un ramo de flores tan hermoso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y~ ¡ya! Lo siento, quedaremos con la intriga de lo que le dijo Giyuu a la florista exactamente :'v y siento no haber incluido descripciones del ramo o de las flores en si, no soy buena con esto y apenas me di tiempo de buscar el lenguaje de las flores, así que no se como lucen la mayoría :'v Por supuesto, lo más probable es que muchas o ninguna de las flores creciera en Japón e incluso dudo de la existencia de floristerías en ese tiempo :'v aunque acabo de recordar el ikebana, pero no, yo estoy aquí pensando que le dio un ramo estilo occidental(?) :'v Perdón por las inconsistencias, falta de descripciones y demás burradas que haya hecho :'v

Pd. Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito o.o

Pd2. Si, el nombre del capítulo viene del comentario de Mitsuri porque quería que tuviera alguna semejanza con el del anterior XDu


End file.
